


Superheroes vs. Villains

by useyernamesteven



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends and Enemies, F/F, Superhero!Adora, Villain!Catra, college au too, no one asked for it but i wrote it anyways, other heroes and villains, superhero au, they have a relationship... of a sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyernamesteven/pseuds/useyernamesteven
Summary: By day, Adora is just your average, stressed out, college student trying to survive homework and have a decent social life. But when duty calls she becomes She-Ra, the city of Etheria's favorite superhero. Her archenemy is the wicked feline Caterwaul, who's hellbent on She-Ra's destruction and only serves to make Adora's superhero-life a living nightmare. Good thing she has her best friend, the laid back slacker, Catra to keep her sane.And you know what they say: keep your best-friend close and your archenemy closer (because they're the same person).





	Superheroes vs. Villains

**Author's Note:**

> The superhero/villain au no one asked for but I wanted to write anyways. I don't know why I'm making another story but this'll probably only be a few chapters long, unless somekind of plot bowls me over and I make it longer. As always, let me know if you like it. Didn't proof-read much so sorry if there are mistakes. Onward!

Adora had been on her way to her favorite café to meet Glimmer and Bow before class when the sound of sirens wailing pierced the peaceful streets, making everyone stop and turn. She watched as a police car whipped around the corner and sped off down the street, quickly joined by two others along the way. Adora pulled out her phone and dialed Glimmer’s number, dashing down an empty alley.

“Glimmer, there’s trouble. Three cruisers going _fast_ and it looks like they’re heading for the bank on 7th Street.”

“Okay. Bow and I will meet you there as soon as we change. Don’t go in without back-up this time!”

“Just hurry,” she said before hanging up. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching before palming her necklace, the sword charm dangling from the gold chain. “For the honor of Grayskull!” Her transformation took over as the charm turned into an actual sword and Adora became She-Ra, the city of Etheria’s number one heroine.

She jumped from the alley and took off after the cop cars, offering only a solemn nod at the cheering citizens. As she suspected the cruisers were parked outside the bank and had surrounded the building. She approached the police chief who was talking frantically into his radio. He sighed with relief at the sight of her.

“She-Ra, thank goodness. The Horde has broken into the bank.” The Horde was the notorious gang of villains and thieves that terrorized the city. They had been a thorn in Adora’s side ever since she first became She-Ra. “They’ve got the doors guarded by those robot-things. We can’t get in or anywhere near the front doors for that matter.”

“Any hostages?” she asked, pulling her sword free of its guard.

“Three confirmed hostages; a teller and two civilians, but we’re not sure where they’re being kept.” Adora nodded. Just then Glimmer appeared carting Bow, both of them in their masks and capes.

“Miss Appear. Captain Arrow.”

They both nodded their greetings before Glimmer asked, “What’s the situation?”

“Horde hold-up. Three hostages with unknown locations. Captain Arrow, I need you to create a distraction at the front door, something to get their attention and keep them occupied while Miss Appear and myself go around back and find our ways in. They’ve got their robots on the doors so be careful.”

Bow gave Adora a salute before hopping the line of cars and heading for cover near the front door.

“As soon as you get the hostages out, give the all clear and we’ll follow you in,” the chief told them and they nodded. Glimmer grabbed Adora’s arm and teleported them to the alley behind the bank.

“I’ll go in through the skylight on the roof and drop into the lobby. That should be enough to get their attention if they aren’t already in there. You teleport into the back and see if you can find the hostages. Keep the comms on and let me know how things are looking or if either of you need help. You got that Captain Arrow?” Adora asked, refastening her sword in its belt.

A loud “copy!” crackled across the line from Bow just as the sound of lasers and a volley of arrows screeched over the comms. Looks like that was their cue.

“Go!” Glimmer disappeared in a puff of sparkles and Adora began to swiftly climb up the building to the roof. If she could find the a way in through the skylight and attract enough of the Horde gang members, that should give Glimmer enough time to get the hostages and get out.

But as Adora pulled herself over the edge of the roof she was nearly swept back over the side by a dark blur. She quickly rolled out of the way, hand on the hilt of her sword as she faced down her assailant.

“~ _Hey She-Ra_ ~” came the saccharine purr a moment later and Adora gritted her teeth.

“Caterwaul,” she spat back, making the villainess cackle as she prowled across the roof’s ledge, circling Adora.

“Did you really expect it to be that easy? You superheroes are not too bright, are you?”

“Should have known you were behind this. Still just playing the lacky for the Horde?”

Caterwaul hissed, fangs barred, her cat-like ears flattened. Adora could imagine her eyes as nothing but black slits behind her tinted headpiece.

“I am no one’s second best!” she growled out, suddenly lunging at Adora, her claws flashing dangerously close to the heroine’s face.

Adora jumped sideways to avoid the swipe and quickly drew her sword. “Could of fooled me,” she taunted, swinging her sword but Caterwaul easily dodged it with her incredible speed. She crouched low and gave Adora a toothy smirk.

“Oh Kitten, fooling you wouldn’t be all that hard.”

And with that she pounced.

They fought hard, claws and fangs clanging against metal, until they were both panting and sweating. It was like an intricate dance across the rooftop, but one they had been doing for a long time. They’d been sworn enemies from the start and every battle, every taunt or jab, and every escape made Adora that much more determined to catch the nasty crook and find out who was really under that headpiece.

“She-Ra, I’ve got the hostages out. Where are you?” Glimmer asked through the comms.

“A little busy right now!” she shouted back, ducking under another swipe and parrying the next.

“Aw, is that your girlfriend Sparkles?” Caterwaul said mockingly. Adora rolled her eyes, driving the cat back with a quick slash. But instead of charging again Caterwaul stayed put in her crouch, suddenly smiling something wild and sinister, and Adora felt her stomach drop with dread.

“She-Ra the Horde is gone! They’ve somehow escaped!”

“What?” Adora hissed back, distracted for a split-second but a second was all Caterwaul needed to leap in. She tried to avoid it but she was too slow for the fast feline and pain sliced across her cheek. Something warm dripped down her face and Adora wiped away the blood, whirling back around to face Caterwaul. But the bad cat was no longer on the roof.

“This has been fun, She-Ra!” Caterwaul called from the hovercraft floating just above the building. She could see other Horde gang members in the craft as well, including the Red Scorpion and the evil genius Hairbinger. “Until next time!”

They rose into the sky and took off before disappearing out of sight. Adora’s shoulders slumped, her sword clanging against the roof as she let it drop. Caterwaul had been right; she’d been tricked into fighting her instead of trying to catch the rest of the Horde and now they were gone. Again.

Glimmer appeared a moment later. “Oh gosh She-Ra, you’re hurt!”

“It’s fine Miss Appear. Just a scratch from a stupid cat.”

“ _Caterwaul_ ,” Glimmer ground out, fist balling up at her side. “Argh! One of these days that flea-bag is going to get what’s coming to her... my fist in her face!”

Adora chuckled, the exhaustion from the fight finally setting in. “Take a number, hun.”

Bow climbed over the roof’s edge and joined them. “Hey guys. The hostages are fine, but the press is asking for us. Chief Adam is trying to handle what he can but we should probably get out of here while we can.”

“Yes, I could so go for a victory smoothie right about now,” Glimmer sighed out before being interrupted by Adora’s sudden gasp.

“Oh shoot! What time is it?! I’m gonna be late for Professor Hope’s class!”

Glimmer winced. “It’s 11:52. I’d offer to teleport you but I’m wiped from carrying the hostages.”

Adora waved her away, picking her sword back up and sliding it back into the guard at her waist. “Don’t worry about it but please get back to the dorm and recharge as soon as you can. No telling when the Horde will strike again. I’ll transform back when I get back to campus.”

Both her friends gave her mock salutes and she took off running, jumping across the rooftops and hearing a faint, “don’t get caught!” far behind her.

She managed to make it back to Bright Moon campus at 11:59, swinging in through the window of her and Glimmer’s dorm room and letting go of her transformation. She rushed to throw her textbook and laptop in her bag, running out of the room and streaking down the hall, nearly knocking Mermista and Perfuma over in her haste. “Sorry, late!" she called over her shoulder.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!” she mumbled to herself as she ran across the campus. She slid into her seat five minutes late and to her immense relief Professor Hope wasn’t even there yet. She laid her forehead on the table as she tried to catch her breath.

“ _~Hey Adora~_ ” came from beside her and Adora opened an eye to find her friend Catra smirking down at her, blue-yellow eyes colored with barely contained mirth. “You look like a wreck.”

“Forgot my alarm. Had to rush through getting ready,” she answered, picking her head back up and rubbing at her tired eyes. She winced as pain stung her face.

“What happened there?” Catra asked, pointing to the healing scratch on her cheek. Adora stiffened. Damn. She had been hoping her transformation would have healed that.

“Oh… uh, I accidently scratched myself getting ready. I didn’t realize it was that bad though.” Catra hummed and Adora held her breath, but the other girl merely shrugged, letting the matter drop.

Just then Professor Hope walked into the room. “Sorry everyone! There was an issue at the bank. I advise that you avoid going downtown, there was Horde attack and another fight between She-Ra and Caterwaul. Alright, let’s begin!”

Adora released the breath she had been holding. Even though they had been friends since they were kids, Adora still hadn’t told Catra that she doubled as the heroine of Etheria. She just couldn’t risk her best friend getting tangled up in that kind of mess, not to mention there was just no telling the kind of danger she would be putting Catra in if she did tell her. If her identity were ever revealed, anyone who knew would be a target for the Horde.

But she really needed to work on her lying because she knew Catra was getting suspicious. She had to be. There were only so many half-assed or repeated excuses she could give before the girl started making some connections. And then there would be no telling what would happen.

She took out her laptop to take notes as Catra began to snooze beside her. If only she knew who Caterwaul really was, then she could keep her friend and her city safe from further harm. If only she could just stop the pesky cat that was terrorizing it.

Catra snored on.

If only.


End file.
